marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvus Glaive
Corvus Glaive |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |tag1 = |tag2 = |tag3 = |tag4 = |tag5 = |tag6 = |release date = April 26th, 2018 |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Avengers: Infinity War (2018) |victory animation =Corvus Glaive looks tough. |crystal =Tactician Crystal Atom Cutter Crystal |ability1 = Persistent Cruelty |ability2 = Glaive’s Immunity |ability3 = Armor Break |ability4 = |ability5 = |tier1basehealth = |tier2basehealth = |tier3basehealth = |tier4basehealth = |tier5basehealth = |tier1baseatk = |tier2baseatk = |tier3baseatk = |tier4baseatk = |tier5baseatk = |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |synbonus5 = |synpartner5 = |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tags = Offensive: Burst Size: M Thanos's Army|abilities = Persistent Cruelty Glaive's Immunity Armor Break|signature ability = Glaive of Immortality|tier6 = Yes}} Corvus Glaive is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Corvus Glaive is Thanos’ right-hand man and the sly, cunning lieutenant of his army. The only thing deadlier than this master strategist’s tactical mind is the halberd he yields to swiftly slice through his enemies. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Missions from Thanos *Corvus Glaive has 4 missions to accomplish. Whenever he completes a mission, he gains 1 Persistent Charge and a Cruelty Buff, increasing his Critical Damage Rating by 3000. Missions can be completed in any order. *Corvus Glaive starts the fight with a number of Cruelty Buffs equal to his Persistent Charge. *'Mission 1:' Eliminate Avengers : Knockout a member of the Avengers. Once this mission is complete, Corvus gains 10 additional Glaive charges when fighting against a member of the Avengers. *'Mission 2:' Sabotage Technology: Knockout a Tech Champion. Once this mission is complete, Tech Champions have 25% reduced Ability Accuracy. *'Mission 3:' Hunt the Uncanny: Knockout a Mutant Champion. Grants Safeguard against the opponent’s Special 2 Attacks if the synergy with Wolverine, Wolverine (X-23) or Storm is active. *'Mission 4:' Challenge Defenses: Use a Heavy or Special Attack to knock down an opponent that used Evade or Auto-Block in a fight. Once this mission is complete, his True Damage Buff becomes a True Strike Buff if the synergy with Proxima Midnight is active. Developer Note: You can complete more than one mission at the same time! If you find a Nightcrawler and he Evades, you can complete Mission 3 and Mission 4 in one fight. All bonuses coming from his Missions are Persistent. Glaive’s Immunity *Corvus Glaive does not take damage from Coldsnap, Bleed and Shock Debuffs while his Immunity is active. When Glaive’s immunity reactivates or is disabled, all Debuffs listed above are Purified and Corvus Glaive takes X damage. *At the start of the fight, Corvus Glaive gains 20 permanent Glaive charges, granting him True Damage and guaranteed Critical Hits with his glaive as long as his Immunity is active. A charge is spent every time Corvus Glaive hits with Basic Attack using his glaive. *Corvus Glaive’s blade is damaged after he uses all of his Glaive charges, disabling his Immunity for 50 seconds. Corvus Glaive cannot inflict Critical Hits while his Immunity is disabled. *When Glaive’s Immunity reactivates and if he has 0 Glaive Charges, he regains all of them back. Developer Note: Corvus Glaive is designed to deal a lot of damage from the start of the fight, making him great for players who are interested in the Legends title. When Knocked Down *Corvus Glaive’s blade is briefly damaged if he’s knocked down by a Heavy or Special Attack, disabling his Immunity for 3 seconds. Well Timed Blocks *Inflicts an Armor Break, reducing the opponents Armor Rating by X for 4 seconds. Additional Armor Breaks are inflicted for each active Armor Up effect on the opponent. Signature Ability Glaive of Immortality *As long as Glaive’s Immunity is active, he cannot die. Instead of dying, 4 Glaive charges are removed. If Corvus Glaive performed a Well Timed Block against that attack, 2 Glaive charges are removed instead. *If Corvus Glaive is able to spend all of his Glaive charges in less than 30 seconds since they were first activated, the cooldown to get them back is reduced by 35%. Developer Note: An aggressive playstyle will enable users to reduce the cooldown time on Glaive’s Immunity by a substantial amount. Special Attacks Special 1: Atomic Fissure – Corvus’s glaive splits atoms in the air, launching a cosmic blast towards the opponent. *+X Attack Rating if the opponent is suffering from an Armor Break Debuff. Special 2: Piercing Slash – Corvus uses his glaive to cut through the opponent’s defenses with exceptional speed. *When Glaive’s Immunity is active, this Special Attack is Unblockable and instantly drains 20% of the opponent’s Power if they are at max Power. *+X Attack Rating if Corvus Glaive has at least one Glaive charge. This amount is doubled if he is below 10% Health. Developer Note: Players will be able to push the opponent to the Special 3 Attack and then push them back to a Special 2 if you finish a combo with this Special Attack. 20 Glaive charges provide just enough Power for Corvus to get to his Special 2 Attack! Special 3: Glaive Toss – Corvus Glaive tosses his weapon, intercepting it right before it strikes the opponent and using the momentum to power a devastating close-range attack. * +X Attack Rating if Corvus Glaive has at least one Glaive charge. This amount is doubled if he is below 10% Health. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, M.O.D.O.K. ' ** Corvus Glaive can potentially defeat an opponent with 100% True Strike uptime when synergizing with Proxima Midnight. All players have to do is wait for the opponent to use Evade or Auto-Block just once and then after knocking them down, Corvus Glaive will get True Strike. * 'Iceman, Morningstar ** Corvus Glaive does not take damage from Coldsnap and Bleed when Glaive’s Immunity is active making him a natural counter to Iceman’s Coldsnap at the start of the fight and Morningstar’s Bleed when taking hits. Weaknesses * Scarlet Witch, Groot ' ** Champions who have abilities that activate when they take a Critical Hit will be one of Corvus Glaive’s weaknesses since he always inflicts Critical Hits with his Glaive attacks as long as he has Glaive charges. * 'Mephisto, Doctor Voodoo ''' **Mephisto’s Incinerate and Doctor Voodoo’s Poison can inflict damage to Corvus Glaive even if his Immunity ability is active. Recommended Masteries * '''Glass Cannon, Recoil, Double Edge **Corvus Glaive has really high damage output at the start of the fight, making him one of the best Champions in the game if you want to finish short to medium fights very fast. Pairing him up with those Masteries will enhance his ability to deal massive burst damage at the start of the fight. **Corvus Glaive does not take damage from Bleed effects as long as Glaive’s Immunity is active, getting the benefits of Double Edge but not taking Bleed Damage. * Willpower, Recovery **Corvus Glaive does not take damage from Bleed, Shock and Coldsnap, but the Debuff will still be active on him, enabling Willpower to recover Health. Recovery will increase the amount of Health regenerated by Willpower. * Courage ** Corvus Glaive’s Signature Ability, Glaive of Immortality, allows him to stay at 1% health and not die while he still has his Glaive charges. Courage at max level will grant him 20% increase Attack Rating when he is below 50% Health. Trivia External links * References Navigation Category:Cosmic Category:Armor Break